


Breakfast at Dongwan’s

by parkchoongjaes



Series: Kyodeng [2]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkchoongjaes/pseuds/parkchoongjaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberries never tasted so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Dongwan’s

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Back with another kyodeng drabble. For Vanessa. Again.  
> (can you tell she's the love of my life?) 
> 
> Anyways, this is my first time writing in first person. Please forgive me for any mistakes. ^^;

Breakfast with Dongwan was always nice. Whenever I actually got the chance to visit his house. I convinced him to ditch his usual healthy but bland dishes when I came over though, I watch enough “I Live Alone” to know what he would try to cook me.

Bleh. I rather have my usual coffee and cigarette.

Anyways, the man managed to whip up something. Pancakes, with fruit. Nearly ate the plate, I haven’t had a decent meal in days.And, well, Dongwan _was_ a good cook.

“I think I should take you home…” I say, licking the remaining syrup off my thumb.

“Ew, as if I’d be your stay-at-home wife. Gross.”

Dongwan pretends to throw up. It’s the kind of humour he would do at fifty. He never grew up. But for a minute, I savour the thought. Him on my couch, resting easy as I bring him his cup of tea. Something stomach turning would leave my lips as I leave it on the coffee table. Like, “Here you are sweetheart.” or “Did you rest well wife?”. It’s all cozy and domestic. My feelings for Dongwan have faded, but like a stubborn sticker on the bottom of a mug, small fragments of them remained. Occasionally, when Dongwan shines his sticky sweet smile at me, my heart flutters.

I loved him at first sight. Back in 1998. He was wiry and small, but certainly a flower boy. Cherry red lips, and bright, optimistic, eyes. A rockaholic who did enjoy the addictive beats of the pop music back then. After shinhwa debuted, we had become good friends.

Dongwan’s first gift for me was a mixtape. Awfully cheesy, but I remember every song on that tape to this day.

“Hyesung?”

“Mm?”

“You totally zoned out. What are you thinking about?”

_Our married life. When I fell for you._

Yeah right. I spent seventeen years hiding my secret, no way I’m going to spill the beans over Sunday breakfast.

“Uh, a lot of stuff. It’s been a tough week.” I lie.

“Yah! You were off for the whole week! You’re probably tired from hitting all those nightclubs with Minwoo.”

Oops. It’s rare that I get caught like this.

“Alright, Alright, you caught me.”

He shakes his head, scooping up the leftover strawberries on my plate with a spoon.

“You should eat this.”

I frowned. I was full, I couldn’t handle any more food.

“No Dongwan. I mean, I’ve eaten enough.”

“You need all the vitamins you can get. Say ah.” he says pushing the spoon forward.

Kindly rejecting again is what I should do. I mean I am thirty six, I can feed myself. But I give in and open my mouth. The insisting look on his face is too convincing.

“Ah.”

I take the spoon in. The sweet taste of strawberries goes well with pancake syrup.


End file.
